Frank's Independence Day
by spiffytgm
Summary: A series of One-shots centered around a 4th of July theme... Light and fluffy goodness. All thanks to Margaret, who got it started! Always a babe, no cupcakes are harmed (yet).
1. Franks Independence Day

**I have to say I'm overwhelmed by the response to The overly depressing story I'm in the middle of publishing... By special request, here's a little bit of light and happy with a Fourth of July theme.**

**I can honestly say this story wouldn't have happened without Margaret! (you'll probably recognize her style!) :-) There will be a couple more one-shots following the theme...**

**As you probably know, all characters belong to Janet Evanovich, all mistakes are mine, I make nothing from this...**

**Frank's Independence Day.**

Amazed doesn't begin to tell you how happy I was when my youngest daughter came over with her husband to show me what they had _**arranged just for me.**_

Me.

Francis W. Plum

Retired Sergeant, US Army.

Retired Postmaster.

Husband to Helen Mazur Plum.

Son-in-law to one bat crap crazy Edna Mazur.

Daddy to two daughters, one of who is a 'snookum's, while the other one, my favorite of course is a _**'Babe'.**_

Need I mention I'm a Grandpa to three beautiful girls and a grandson hamster, Rex?

Sigh.

After another night of a 'hell on earth' dinner where my wife chugs half her weight in booze, and listening to the bat crap mother in law go on and on about a dead guy with only one testicle, my youngest daughter and her husband, Ranger took me to my only solace, the garage, _**where no one in their right mind would dare enter.**_

_**"Daddy, **_we're worried about you. Your blood pressure is up and the way you were clenching your knife made me think _**just who you'd like to be stabbing thru the heart with it.**_ Ranger and I've been talking," putting her hand on my arm, Steph continued on, "You need your own space Daddy, and we're gonna make that happen."

"How on earth did you know about my blood pressure, baby girl?" I just had to ask.

Looking over at her husband with a smirk on his face, I answered my own question, "Ah yes, I keep forgetting your not married to a mere mortal but I believe you call him Batman, am I right?" Lowering my new reading glasses down somewhat over my nose, I peered over my specs at the loving couple in front of me.

_**"Frank, let us do something for you that has been long overdue in my way of thinking. Please. It would give you and Steph as well as myself peace of mind, if you will."**_

With a nod of my head, Steph flung her arms around my neck and peppered my cheek with kisses.

"Thank you Daddy, you won't be disappointed!"

Walking the couple out to their car, Ranger told me his men would be by later on in the week, and to '_**pretend they weren't even there.'**_

I just told him, "It's not like I don't pretend every day that my day won't start off with an argument with my mother in law', what's one more thing to pretend about?"

_**That was two weeks ago.**_

And now, my daughter is back with a few of the men she works with, all dressed in black, right along with her husband.

I noticed a new door in my garage that had appeared one day. I never made time to clean out the basement. Too much going up and down the stairs for me to throw out crap that should have been thrown out years ago.

I always wanted to move downstairs in the basement, to escape the insanity of my life at home, but I never followed thru with that.

_**Looks like someone read my mind.**_

_**Brown eyes of my son-in-law met mine, and it was like he could tell what I needed and wanted so desperately in my life.**_

_**Less stress.**_

_**Peace and Quiet.**_

_**And, please Dear Lord my own bathroom.**_

_**And the only way I could get that would be to sever my ties with my family, which I am not willing to do at this time. I do love my family, but enough is enough.**_

Turns out Hector, my baby girl's partner was such a geek when it came to security that a hand print scanner was installed.

Only three people could get downstairs now:

Myself.

Stephanie.

and of course, Ranger.

_**Did I mention that a retina scanner was also installed?**_

Also for just the three of us.

Ranger was adding some panic buttons around the basement, once I could see it that is.

I'd have thought that Helen would have noticed by now that I wasn't ever around except for meals anymore.

But with the addition of Valerie and her family at our dinner table just about every damn night, the only thing that kept a smile on my face and my mouth shut was the thought of my own _**'independence' **_from this family of mine.

Never mind the fact that no one said one damn thing that interested me in the first place:

Valerie was having another girl.

Edna had a new man, that was still 'alive' if you could believe that one.

Helen was going on and on about whatnot in the neighborhood happenings.

Like I really give a fuck. Shoving my chair back from the pot roast dinner, I just stood up and went outside to calm down.

_**Is this really how a normal family is, night after night?**_

_**Meal after Meal?**_

I've never felt loved or appreciated by anyone in this family, except for Steph and Ranger. It was the little things they did that eased my mind:

Meeting me for lunch at the diner they first met, every Friday.

Going to the sports games whenever they could score some tickets.

All the while, I let Helen think I was busy with my cab or at the Lodge, did she ever bother to call?

Never.

Not once.

I knew the Fourth of July was just around the corner, that was the day Steph told me that my own 'independence from Plum Hell' was happening.

Only Stephanie ever knew how much I just wanted to relax in peace and quiet, be alone with just me and the sports channel.

Instead of the weather channel that Edna insisted on watching all the damn time. Not even peace and quiet in my own home, the home I had just gotten the mortgage paid off for. A few years early, thanks to my son in law. The same son in law my own wife never talks to, just like my oldest daughter, both are set in their ways.

On the fourth of July, the whole family got together for a barbeque before the fireworks. After we ate, Carlos and Stephanie joined me in the garage.

Stephanie handed me a key to the mysterious door. The key seems like overkill, but it's more of a symbolic touch. Nobody's getting past the fingerprint and retina scanners.

I quickly unlocked it and looked inside. Instead of the rickety old stairway from the kitchen, the new stairs were carpeted and plush. They didn't make a sound as I walked down and turned on the lights.

I stood with my mouth hanging open at the sight. My new basement was the size of the entire house. The old stairs were taken out, and a wall was put up, covering up the old entrance.

The sitting area had my own poker table. There was a mini fridge stocked with beer. The leather recliner looked like it was built for me.

The sleeping area was partitioned off, but open to the widescreen TV that hung on the opposite wall, where you could watch it from either side of the room. Ranger showed me another one of Hector's little gifts. If you press a button that they added to the TV remote, you can see everything that's going on in the house. Apparently he installed cameras everywhere, mostly near places Helen likes to hide her liquor.

I opened one of the small doors, and dropped to my knees in gratitude. **My own bathroom.**

I went to my daughter and son in law, and enveloped them in a huge hug. Tears were staining my cheeks as I told them, "This is the best day of my life!"

We got upstairs just in time to go to the fireworks. After the show, I gave my daughter another hug. When I had her in my arms, I whispered, "Thank you pumpkin." Much louder, I said, "You're the best girl a father could hope for."

She kissed my cheek and said, "I love you, daddy."

I turned to Carlos and did one of those man hugs. So that everyone could hear, I told him, "Thank you for making my baby girl so happy, Son."

Helen took another hit from the travel mug that wasn't fooling anyone.

Val and "Cuddle-umpkins" looked like they didn't know what language I was speaking.

When we got back to the house, Helen asked me if I was going to bed.

"Nope. I'm headed for the garage."

"The garage? Frank, what will the neighbors think?"

I don't know about the housewives around here, but I know all the husbands will want to come over for poker night. All I said to Helen was, "They'll think it's Independence Day!"


	2. Lucille's Independence Day

**Again, all the characters belong to Janet Evanovich... All mistakes are mine. I know, I mangled a perfectly good song that belongs to Martina MccBride, too!**

**Lucille's Independence Day**

If you've lived in the Chambersburg section of Trenton long enough, odds are you've been the subject of the Burg Grapevine at least once. Trust me when I say that I know this for a fact. My name is Lucille Plum, and I have a permanent spot on the gossip circuit. It's not my fault. I just happen to be married to Vincent Plum.

If you want to know the truth, I love my husband. Don't get me wrong, he's not easy to love. In fact, there are people who would say that Vincent Plum is a boil on the backside of humanity. The ultimate insult in Trenton is to say that you wouldn't touch someone with Vinnie's dick. Despite this, he's mine and I love him.

I would and have forgiven my husband for a lot of things. Does he really think that I believe he subscribes to Farm Animal Resource Magazine because he's interested in ranching? I don't have the heart to tell him, but I know the definition of animal husbandry, and it's not that.

I even know about the women. Trust me, there's nothing that Joyce Barnhardt will do with him that I even want to think about doing. I don't want him to know what I know, so every now and then I "catch" him misbehaving and make him suffer for it. Believe me, it keeps him in line.

All that is beside the point. I could put up with those busybodies talking about my husband, even if I didn't like it. After all, most of those stories end in the words, "Lucille must be a saint to put up with him." What I will absolutely NOT stand for is Helen Plum telling people that the lasagna I brought to the last family get together was dry.

Now it's time to teach those busybodies a lesson, and I know just how to do it. Next weekend is the Fourth of July celebration, and anybody who's anybody will be at the park to celebrate.

This year we'll have our customary parade in the morning. Everybody will go home to barbeque, then they'll all head to the park to socialize and be entertained by the bands. They're even having a karaoke contest. I hope they like the latest contestant.

I locked myself in our house for days composing and rearranging the song to my liking.

By the time we made it to the park, I was all but bouncing with excitement. I went to the registration table and gave them the forms that I had filled out, laughing to myself the entire time.

I had an attack of nerves while I was waiting backstage, but the second they announced my name, I walked out with my head held high. You should have seen the looks on their faces once they realized that I wasn't exactly singing the words to the song.

**(Original song: Independence Day by Martina McBride)**

**Well she seemed all right all her wash is quite white  
****but her boys make her look like a clown  
****She tried to pretend all those girls were just friends  
****and the youngest still won't settle down  
****He was only eight years old that summer  
****when he talked her into getting his way  
****and they always blamed her, although he acted like a turd  
****on Independence Day**

**Well word gets around in this small small town  
****they say he is a perverted man  
****although he is their boss neither one's at a loss  
****to spread rumors whenever they can  
****Some folks whispered and some folks talked  
****But everybody looked the other way  
****when her mustache bleach ran out, or the spandex blew out  
****On Independence Day**

**Let Freedom Ring, let the white dove sing  
****Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
****Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
****Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay Burg Independence Day**

By the time the lyrics sank in to everyone in the park, Angie Morelli had fainted, and Connie Rizzoli was looking for a place to hide.

**Well she lit up the sky like the Fourth of July  
****with breath at least one hundred proof  
****She thinks one daughter's a saint and the other one ain't  
****and life is perfect under her roof  
****Now I'm not saying she's right or she's wrong  
****But maybe it's the other way  
****Talk about my revolution  
****It's Independence Day**

The best part, though was the fact that Helen Plum was singing right along with the rest of the audience. I think she was too drunk to understand.

**Let Freedom Ring, let the white dove sing  
****Let the whole world know that today is a day of reckoning  
****Let the weak be strong, let the right be wrong  
****Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay Burg Independence Day**

**Roll the stone away, let the guilty pay, Burg Independence Day**

When Vinnie and I got home that night, I was giddy with Delight. The editor of the Trenton Times announced to the crowd that I was the winner and asked me for a copy of the lyrics. I get to ride in a convertible in next year's parade as "The Karaoke Queen". We walked into our kitchen and Vinnie picked me up and spun me around. He planted a kiss on my lips and said, "Happy Independence Day"


	3. Tank's Independence Day

**Here's the next Independent story... I Hope you like it. Thank you for all the positive reviews and encouragement. You all are the reason I keep writing.**

**Anyway, the characters in the Plum universe belong to Janet Evanovich, I just like to play with them. All mistakes are mine.**

Tank's Independence Day

The morning sun is just coming over the horizon, painting the sky purple pink and gold, but I just can't appreciate it. In fact, I'm considering just gnawing my own arm off to escape. I can't believe I let it get this far again.

My friends call me Tank. My enemies call me Tank. My coworkers call me Tank. Only my mother calls me Pierre, and that's one person too many in my opinion.

When she broke up our 'engagement' because of my cats, I asked her for the ring back. That's when it got ugly. I found out that she had bought the ring for herself. It wasn't even a real diamond. It was a genuine simulated cubic zirconium. What is a simulation of a fake diamond, anyway? I went out of my way to avoid seeing her after that. Then I got the booty call. I can remember every word of that conversation.

"Tank, I think my apartment is haunted."

"No, it's not."

"But it could be."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Could you come over and check for ghosts?"

"No."

"Please?" She knows that I'm a sucker for the damsel in distress. I didn't find any ghosts, but I did find Lula in a tiny nighty. The rest as they say, is history.

A few weeks later I got another call. "Tank, my drain is clogged."

"So?"

"Can't you come and help me?"

"Do I look like a plumber?"

"Please?" On and on it went. She kept making up reasons to call me, and I kept going over. I should have had my phone number changed.

Last night we had the usual phone conversation. "Tank, I think my downstairs neighbor is a zombie."

"No, she's not."

"She could be. She was looking at me funny. I think she wants to eat my brains."

"She's gonna starve."

"Please?" So, of course I went over. I'm a guy, what did you expect? When she went into her bathroom to get ready, I looked in her nightstand to see if she'd been shopping at Pleasure Treasures lately. My stomach dropped about a foot when I saw the small white box. I opened it, and wanted to be sick. I barely had enough time to close the box and put it back in the dresser before she came back out.

So I stayed the whole night anyway. Who wouldn't? Unfortunately, now I'm in my current predicament. A plan was starting to form in my mind, but I was going to need Hector's help to pull it off.

I wasn't surprised when she called on the Fourth of July. "Tank, there's a spider in my bedroom."

"So?"

"Come kill it."

"It's probably more afraid of you than you are of it." I couldn't help but think, 'I would be.'

"Tank, it's huge. It's probably one of those Tarantellas"

"It's a folk dancing spider?"

"Tank, please?" I think I did a good job not laughing over the phone. I was going to miss the Karaoke contest and the fireworks, but this should be worth it.

When Lula was in the bathroom, I started the App that Hector installed on my phone. A few seconds later, my phone rang. "Yo." I watched as the video we took of my cats came up on screen. "Suzy? What do you need?" I had to remember my part. I know Lula is probably listening from the bathroom. She'll probably be out any second. "No, I'm with Lula. I'll be home in the morning." Yep, that did it. Lula came storming out of her bathroom.

I held up my hand as if to ask for a minute. "I told you I was coming over here. Put Applepuff on the phone, please." She looked at my phone screen as the view switched from one cat to another. "Puff, sweetie, tell Suzy that I'm not abandoning you. I'll be home in the morning." Another pause. "Puff, you would like her." I handed Lula the phone and whispered, "Talk to her."

Lula took my phone by two fingers and said, "Nice Kitty." Applepuff got closer to the camera and it looked like she was checking Lula out. The cat sat back and growled. Lula screamed and dropped my phone on the bed.

Holding back my laughter, I picked the phone up and said, "Let me talk to Miss Kitty, Puff." I held up my half of the imaginary conversation. "No. No. Miss Kitty, you know you shouldn't do that. Miss Kitty, stay away from my laptop." Just then, all of Lula's lights went out. She screamed. "Miss Kitty, you turn those lights back on!" Lula's lights came back on. "I'll tell you what. I'll bring her over to our house next weekend so that you can meet her."

Just then, Lula's phone rang. She answered with a shaky, "Hello?" I could hear the answering meow all the way from here. Lula screamed and dropped her phone.

I turned back to my phone and said, "Miss Kitty, tell Suzy to stop making phone calls. Yes. I'll see you in the morning." I closed the app and turned off my phone. I rolled onto my side and said, "Where were we, baby?"

"Umm, I think I need to go do something."

"Are you sure, baby?"

"Yeah, um, I forgot I promised Jackie something."

I stood and got dressed. As I walked to the door for the final time, I kissed her. "Rain check?"

She just said, "I'll call you."

As I walked to my SUV, I was humming to myself. I got inside and called Hector. He asked, "_So it worked?_"

_"Like a charm. I don't know how you got her lights wired to the app. You are a freaking electronic genius."_

_ "You sound good, bossman"_

_ "Man, it's Independence Day."_


	4. Shirley's Independence Day

**This one started out innocently enough. In a review for another story, Selene said, "It must be something they eat." This one's for you, Babe! I know that the Library is closed on the Fourth of July, and Helen's a Mazur by birth, but this is fiction, so the Library is open, and Helen's always been more of a Plum than a Mazur...**

**Also, all the Characters belong to Janet Evanovich. All the mistakes are mine.**

My name is Shirley Gazarra. I know people think I whine a little, but I worry about everything. I always have. It's not easy being married to a Trenton Police officer. There's always plenty to worry about. Still, I wouldn't trade Eddie for the world. He's good to the kids, and he loves me like crazy.

But I have a secret. In order to understand, you have to know a little about the area I live in. I live in the Chambersburg section of Trenton, NJ. It's a close knit, mostly Italian neighborhood where we still let the kids play outside until it gets dark and everybody knows everyone. I know, that sounds great, doesn't it? That's part of the problem, too. Everybody knows everyone, but they also know what you're doing all the time.

They call it the Burg Grapevine, but I call it flat out gossip-mongering. If you want to know who is sleeping with whom, or who is drinking on the job, or who peed on the neighbor's bushes, all you have to do is ask a friend, "What's new?".

As if the Grapevine wasn't bad enough, there's also Burg Etiquette to contend with. These are rules of conduct that are set in stone. Dinner ALWAYS has to be on the table at 6:00 on the dot, your house has to be spotless and ready for visitors at all times, you have to be nice to everyone, and outward appearances are everything. You always serve fish on Friday, and pot roast on Saturday, and you always, ALWAYS get your roast from Giovichinni's.

I guess everything started a month ago. I was running late shuttling the kids between games and lessons, so I picked up a roast while I was in the Shop and Bag. It was cheaper, and no one seemed to notice any difference. The next week I decided to go there again.

The changes were so gradual, I almost didn't notice them. When I was at the cleaners, I asked Loretta Beeber what was new. As she started telling me about someone getting fired from the personal products plant, I realized that I just didn't care. When Cynthia Hawser asked me what was new at one of my son's soccer game, I just shrugged and said, "Same old same old."

I also noticed that Eddie was getting friskier. Believe me when I say I'm not going to complain about that one. I'm still glowing thinking about that night.

"Get dressed, Baby, we're going out." He practically sang as he walked in the door.

"But what about the kids?" I asked as he came into the kitchen where I was making hot dogs and macaroni and cheese. I love my kids, but they turn into beasts if I'm not here to ride herd over them.

"Big Dog will be here any minute. He'll keep them in line." He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a playful swat on the behind.

I'm sure he won Big Dog's babysitting services in a bet on my cousin, but for once I'm not going to complain. It's almost impossible to get a sitter, and I need a night out. I raced upstairs and started getting ready.

Eddie took me to dinner and dancing. We haven't done that in years. When we got home, we parked the car in the driveway and necked like a couple of teenagers until Big Dog noticed the car and came outside.

I have to admit, I didn't put it together right away. The next week, I picked up a roast from Giovichinni's, just because I was there. This time the difference was more noticeable. Eddie was calmer again, and I found myself talking to the ladies more. The following week I went back to Shop and Bag for my roast. Eddie got frisky again. What the hell?

On the Fourth of July, after the parade, I went to Giovichinni's, Gina pulled me to the side. "I notice you haven't been getting your usual Saturday pot roast from us, Is anything wrong?"

I panicked. "No, I've been making pasta on Saturdays."

Gina laughed. "It's okay, Shirley. In fact, I'm glad you were able to break free." Huh? My confusion must have shown on my face, because she kept going. "It started back when Chambersburg was just being formed. The three founding families decided on a way to keep the neighborhood together. It seems to work for most people. Just don't tell anybody else."

That's when it hit me. Oh My GOD, there's something in the Pot Roast! It explained so much. That must be the reason why everyone is crazy around here. "Isn't it illegal to put stuff in the roast?"

She waved off my concern. "Turns out it's not. It's all natural ingredients, and we list them on the price label. We also have regular inspections so that everything is safe." We talked for a few minutes more before I left.

My next stop was the Library. I know from when I was a kid that there is a book on the history of Chambersburg there. Finding it, I looked up the founding families. Giovichinni, Plumieri, and Morelli. Why was I not surprised?

After our cookout, we got ready to go to the Karaoke contest and fireworks at the park. As we were herding the kids into the car, Eddie said to me, "Pot Roast tomorrow?"

I smiled at him. "Nope. No more Pot Roast on Saturday. It's Independence Day!"


	5. Bob's Independence Day

**We're getting close to the 4th. I hope everyone has a terrific Independence Day of their own!**

**All characters belong to Janet Evanovich. All mistakes are mine.**

**Bob's Independence Day**

I was sitting in my cubicle on five when the phone rang. I lunged to answer it, and almost fell off my chair because my ass was numb again. I was doing searches because I had to do something to bring home the bacon. Sure, I was living with the boss, and technically his housekeeper brought home the bacon, but you know what I mean. I could tell by the caller ID that it was grandma on the phone. Whatever she wants, I'll be there. I was that anxious to get away from my desk. "Hey Grandma, what's up?"

"You'd better get over here quick, baby girl. You'll never guess who decided to come over for a visit. Your mother is having a fit."

Given my history with stalkers and crazies, I was understandably worried. "Who's there, Grandma?"

She wasn't going to tell me over the phone. "Just get here as soon as you can."

I grabbed my gun and my purse. Yes, I actually carry my gun now. If that's what it takes to be with Carlos, then that's what I'll do. It's a small price to pay. At the last minute, I decided to take Hal with me, too. It never hurts to be cautious.

We got to my mother's house in record time. My mother and grandmother were both waiting for us at the door. Neither one of them looked like there was any danger, but my mother had her "tea" glass clutched in a death grip.

Grandma opened the screen door, and a giant ball of orange fur came barreling outside at high speed. I jumped behind Hal so that he could take the brunt of Bob's hello, and looked around for Joe's car. When I didn't see it, I turned back to Grandma. "Is this our only visitor?"

Grandma smiled. "Yup. Ain't he a pip?"

Bob jumped up so that he could give me big Bob hello kisses. I walked into the house with Bob and Hal following. We went into the kitchen, and I helped myself to a slice of the coffee cake that I knew would be there. Bob gave me his sad eyes until I put a slice on a paper towel for him, too. In about a second, both the cake and the paper towel were inhaled by Bob. I looked at my mother. "Do you want me to call Joe for you?"

My mother took a sip from her glass. "Maybe you should just stop by there. I'm sure Joe would be glad to see you. Maybe Bob came here so that you two could get back together."

Ugh. Mental head slap. "Mom, I'm living with another man. I'm sure Joe doesn't want to see me. I'll call him." I walked into the living room and called Joe. Either he's ignoring me, or his phone is turned off, because my call went to voicemail. "Joe? It's Steph. Bob came to visit my mother, and I've got him now. If you get this call right away, call me and I'll meet you to give you your dog back. If not, I'll take him to Rangeman with me. Just come over as soon as you can so you can get Bob."

I loaded Bob up in the car and gave Joe another five minutes. When he didn't call, I drove back to Rangeman. Bob loved the trip. We got in the elevator and went back up to five. As soon as we got out of the elevator, we were surrounded by the guys. Bob did his happy dance, spinning around in circles, trying to take in everyone at once. When Carlos walked up, the men practically ran for their desks to get out of the line of fire. Bob tried to jump on Carlos, but he stared him down and barked out, "Sit." I've never seen Bob sit on command, but he planted his butt. I guess he knows who's boss, too. Carlos looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Babe?" I knew he meant, "What is Joe's dog doing here?"

"He wandered over to my mother's house, and I can't leave him there. I tried calling Joe, but he's not answering the phone. He's only staying until I can get Joe on the phone, then he's going home." I pointed at the dog that was still sitting at his feet. "Besides, he likes you. I've never seen him listen to anybody, including Joe." Carlos smirked at that.

"He's your responsibility, babe." Carlos turned and started to walk back to his office, and Bob followed him. He stopped and gave Bob the look again until Bob sat, then he left.

"Come on, Bob, let's get you a drink." Bob followed me happily to the kitchen, where I found a bowl big enough for him. About an hour later, Joe finally called. He didn't want to come to Rangeman, but in the end he had no choice. I was sitting at my desk still trying to make a dent in my inbox and talking to Bob, when Junior called me to let me know that Joe was here.

I brought Bob downstairs and he ran around in circles until Joe managed to snap his leash on. "Thanks, cupcake. You want to go grab a coffee or something?"

I told Joe that I was working, and to please stop calling me cupcake. I gave Bob one last hug and headed back upstairs.

A few days later, I was having dinner with Carlos, when I got a call from the Control Room. Ram and Slick just got back from a patrol and had something for me. As soon as the elevator door opened, I saw a familiar orange visitor. I looked at the guys. "Where was he?"

Ram said, "He was just wandering around the neighborhood. We took him back to Joe's, but no one was there, so we brought him back here."

Bob walked up to us and sat next to Carlos. "I'll call him."

I was catching skips the next time Bob came over. I had just walked out of the police station when Carlos called. "Babe, Bob's here again."

blew out a breath. "I'm on my way."

When I got to Rangeman, Bob was in Ranger's office, curled up in a patch of sunlight. There were bowls of food and water nearby. I sat down on the couch, and Bob came over to me. As I was petting him, I noticed that Hector had made a Rangeman ID badge for him, granting him access to one, five, and seven. Knowing Hector, it probably had a tracking device built into it, too. I looked at Carlos. "What, he doesn't have to go to the gym?"

When Ramon called to let me know that Joe was here, I told him that I was sending him down, and to please remove the ID badge before he left the building. I put Bob in the elevator and pressed the button for one. As soon as the doors closed, I ran to the monitors to watch.

The doors to the elevator slid open one one, and Bob bounded out to jump on Joe. As Joe was clipping his leash on, he saw the badge. On cue, Ramon said, "I'm sorry, Officer Morelli, I'll need to keep his badge here with me."

Joe jerked off the badge and slapped it on the counter. He looked at the camera tucked into the corner and said, "Very freaking funny, cupcake." Binkie doubled over in laughter watching it on the monitor with me. I'm sure that clip will make it onto next year's 'Rangeman Greatest Hits' video.

On the Fourth of July, we watched the parade and had a cookout on the roof. After the Rangeman celebration, Carlos and I headed over to my parents house for dad's big reveal. He was thrilled, and I was glad to share it with him. Afterwords, we went to the park for the Karaoke contest and fireworks. Lucille stole the show. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. I even got some video of my mom singing along. I'll have to get Hector to show me how to load that on Youtube.

We were just settling in to watch the fireworks, when a cold, black nose attached to a large, orange dog started snuffling my neck. I gave Bob a hug and he went to sit next to Carlos. I called Joe and told him where we were.

He walked up with Terri Gilman. Bob looked at them, but decided not to leave Carlos' side. Joe said, "Come here, Bob." Bob just laid down next to Carlos. Joe ran a hand through his hair and said, "You know what? Why don't you keep him."

I gave Carlos a hopeful look. He tucked a curl behind my ear and said, "If you want Bob, he can stay with us."

I turned back to Joe to thank him, but he was already gone. Carlos reached into a pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out Bob's ID badge, which he attached to his collar. HA! I knew he missed Bob, too.

I gave Bob another hug and whispered to him, "It's Independence Day, Bob."


End file.
